The Sound Of A Heartbreak
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Young Megatron. Pre-war G1/IDW/AU mentions of Char.


The Sound Of A Heartbreak.

**Characters: Megatron, Angra, Puncture (mentions of Char)  
Warning: Contains teenage angst  
Please listen to the song whilst, before or after reading to get a better impact and understanding of the piano. **

Running a hand over his face, Megatron wiped the stray tear away from his cheek, leaning his arms onto the cover of the piano inside his room. He didn't know how to feel. Or even what to say right now. All he knew was that inside, his chest was aching. He'd never felt so torn between anything in his life. Sure, he hated and sometimes didn't understand the things he wanted to do, but this? He'd rather anything—even his mother's 'love'—than this.  
Why was his spark in such pain? But it wasn't pain, it was… He didn't even know. It just felt like his chest was sitting in his waste chamber, and he couldn't stop shaking. The spark-break was just too much. And why? Why did she run away from him? He didn't understand!  
Char was a wonderful, kind and compassionate femme. But seeing her scared like that? It just confused him. He hadn't told his mother or father what had happened. He couldn't. They'd probably sit there and laugh at him if he did, anyway. Or scold him for the fact that he had tried to kiss her.  
Looking to his hands, he smacked the case with his left hand, giving a mental hiss. But it was no use. He wasn't angry anymore. He could never be angry with Char. She was perfect in every way to him. She was his angel in the nightmare that he had to live. He just wasn't expecting such a negative reaction, or a confusing one. What if she never took him back again? What if he had fucked up the only friendship he had?  
Placing his hand to his chest, he gave the softest of sighs, his optics slowly clearing from their tear-glazed state. It wasn't like he had been crying his spark out; he had simply been confused and angry with himself. Not to mention spark-broken that the femme didn't feel the same as him. For such a young mech, this was clearly a spark-ache that one only had during their early years of love. And it was something that he never wanted to feel again. And yet, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time Char would reject him. But he'd try again and again if he had to. Just for her.  
He didn't understand her intentions. All he heard from his parents were how horrible each sex was. His father telling him that ever femme was just a whore, and then his mother whispering into his audio that every mech was a sinner who had only one thing on their mind. When would it all just make sense!? Even his spark wasn't making sense to him.  
The rejection in itself wasn't bad to someone who was clearly a regular teenager. But to Megatron it was the end of the world. His mind wasn't capable of understanding that this was merely a teenage crush. To him, Char was more to him than his parents were. More to him than his own life! He would do anything for her. He would even leave her alone if she asked him to—as much as it would ache inside him to do so.  
Char was the best part of him. Who he was inside and out. She made everything right when so many things were wrong. He'd kill for her. A million times over and over again, he would suffer torture that no mech should. If only to see her smile.  
Those optics, those perfect lips. Her body sent him insane within his own pleasure den. And he couldn't even call it love, because his view of love was nothing but twisted and warped throughout having to watch and hear his parents, not to mention his mother's mech friends who always came over and had their way with her on any surface possible.  
In the end, he knew Char's feelings weren't what he felt for her. How could anyone see something so beautiful in someone so filthy like himself? He was a curse to this planet. He was nothing but a wicked sinner. He didn't deserve her, even if he would put his life on the line for her.  
"Megatron, you're dinner's going to be ready soon!" came Angra's voice from downstairs, making him look over his shoulder and wipe his face clean. However, he didn't respond, he simply gripped at his aching chest. If he went downstairs looking like this, it would turn into 21 Questions, not to mention his father probably beating him and calling him a femme. Plus, he didn't really wish for his mother to know about Char and his feelings. She'd probably think she was a bad influence on him or something.  
Giving a soft breath, he pushed up the cover to the piano, looking down at the torn keys and feeling them, a small noise coming from the ivory. He wanted to say so much to her. He wanted to tell her everything. Not just what was happening to him, but everything inside him. He wanted to tell her what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to be with her, against her… Inside her.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself, feeling another warm tear run down his cheek as he pressed the keys to the piano, letting his fingers simply play what he was feeling. He didn't need a guide or a sheet of music. He just needed his spark, and he needed Char.

Looking up the stairs, Angra leant her hand against the frame, hearing the tones from up above. Something so sweet, yet from a mech. She didn't know how to respond, but the fact that her son could make something sound to angelic, she prayed for him. That he would not become like everyone else in this world.

"He's pretty good when he wants to be," said Puncture, looking up as the femme gave a soft nod before walking into the kitchen once more. He'd never admit it, but he did secretly enjoy listening to his son play—unless he was trying to watch something.

With optics dimming, Megatron allowed his dark fingers to glide across the keys where he wanted them, knowing every sound from every key, combined or not. He had written his own songs for Char before. He'd never had the cogs to show her, but today, he'd play for her. For them. For what he knew he'd never have.  
For her, he'd be strong. He'd try for her. He'd try to be happy without her. But no matter what, he'd know that she was the better part of him. She always would be.  
Letting his fingers fall from the keys, his shoulders slumped down, his head lowering. His spark was heavy, but he knew he could pull his chin up the next time he saw her. She could keep his spark, because it was safer with her than within his own chest. He'd already given it to her a long time ago, but she'd never know.

**Author's Comment:**

**To Be Juliet's Secret-The Sound Of A Heartbreak:  
**

_I stole the stars and sky for you  
I lost them in the oceans blue  
Eyes of yours I swear  
That's why my heart's still dreaming_

The waves are calm but take me out  
To watch the city lights burn out of time  
The nights are mine  
I'm waiting for the storm

Take me far so I can't look  
Take me far so I can't look back  
Take me far so I can't look back

Cause your name covered my heart from front to back  
And now I lack the strength to leave it all behind  
Now I'm dying on the inside  
Cause your name covered my heart from front to back  
And it was all an act  
And now I see that I will be  
Just a faded memory

But now you're gone  
And I can still hear our song  
To the sound of a heartbreak  
And for my sake you shoulda let me walk back to take  
All the sparks that our lips make  
And now I'm here  
With nothing to fear  
Other than the fact I have nothing to fear  
And I couldn't be scared if I wanted to  
Cause you took everything I was scared to lose.

Take me far so I can't look  
Take me far so I can't look  
Take me far so I can't look back

Cause your name covered my heart from front to back  
And now I lack the strength to leave it all behind  
Now I'm dying on the inside  
Cause your name covered my heart from front to back  
And it was all an act  
And now I see that I will be  
Just a faded memory

So keep my heart  
It's more at home in your hands  
Then my chest  
While I've learned how to breathe all over again without you  
And if I fall apart  
Please remember me at my best  
Cause the best part of me was always you

So keep my heart...  
It's more at home in your hands...!  
While I've learned how to breathe all over again without you...!  
And if I fall apart...!  
Please remember me at my best

Cause the best part of me was always you  
It was you. 


End file.
